In the field of dental implants, to assist in the installation of the implant the use of either external hex or the internal hex interfaces is are already widely disclosed, as well as the use of assemblers.
Although there are options that obviate the need to use assemblers, these artifacts are part of the dental activity when it comes to the installation of dental implants, the most common practice is to use a tool that captures the implant from its packaging, which carries the implant to the bone tissue and installs in its position of use.
The document WO2006/088680 presents a one-piece, screw-receiving, externally-threaded endosseous dental implant that includes a part with an external thread and, at its proximal end, an unthreaded, cylindrical part including a retentive groove for engaging a complementary transfer component or comfort cap; a one or two piece screw-receiving implant pillar for attachment to a one or two piece implant, including a retentive groove for engaging a complementary transfer component or comfort cap; and a fixture mount for insertion in a one-piece implant, that can be sectioned with the distal end used to extend the implant height. Document U.S. Pat. No. 7,785,107 presents endosseous dental implants which includes external threads and in an internal passage within the interior of the implant body, a bevel guide, surfaces for engaging octagonal notches engaging surfaces for hex tools that are distally positioned, internal distal threads both hexagonal and octagonal surfaces and coupling and assembly devices, including male projections for attaching the surfaces for hex coupling tools within the implants.